


Stick to the Plan

by Reynaert



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blink and you'll miss the aftercare, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Foursome, Heavy BDSM, Lewd uses of Bungee Gum, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynaert/pseuds/Reynaert
Summary: Chrollo carries out a strategy to steal Bungee Gum, using his own body as bait in order to get Hisoka to put his guard down.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Stick to the Plan

The sound of wet car tires on cobblestone reverberates through the York New street. Every time a vehicle passes, rainwater splashes onto the sidewalk, where three members of the Phantom Troupe are walking side by side. Tall buildings line the street. The lights coming from the luxurious rooms above their heads cast long shadows on their figures. Chrollo is accompanied by Machi and Nobunaga this time. They’re not far from the train station, where the hotel of their destination is located. Nobunaga’s face is twisted in a frown. The rain that has soaked his sandals doesn’t even bother him that much anymore, but something else definitely is.

“I can’t say I’m looking forward to this, boss.”

Nobunaga speaks reluctantly. He knows that what he’s saying is out of place, and that he should have confidence in Chrollo’s plan, but he can’t let it go. There’s a feeling of dread in his stomach, ever since their boss proposed to use his own body as a lure. Nobunaga has never been good with people who are less than honest about their intentions, and their current target is far from straightforward.

Machi flashes Nobunaga a disapproving look.

“This isn’t that different from what we usually do.”

“But it’s Hisoka we’re talking about!” Nobunaga retorts.

Chrollo chooses to halt their steps.

“What is bothering you exactly, Nobunaga?”

Chrollo’s voice is soft. Like a perfectly clear and audible whisper. It sends chills down Nobunaga’s spine. He takes a moment to formulate his answer.

“What if he kills you?” Nobunaga meets Chrollo’s eyes, but the man’s expression is unreadable.

“Do you think he will?”

“It’s difficult to ignore the fact that he wants to.”

“What about you Machi? Do you think Hisoka will kill me tonight?”

Machi is quick to answer her boss. “No. I don’t think so.”

There’s the rumble of thunder in the dark clouds above their heads. It won’t be long now until the lightning will follow it. With the rain pouring down heavily, even Chrollo’s meticulously slicked back hairstyle is starting to unravel, but he looks radiant nonetheless.

“You don’t have to worry, Nobunaga. Hisoka wants nothing more than to duel me, and he can’t do that if he kills me before that happens. We will be safe as long as we can prevent such a confrontation. And if he does become a problem, I will count on you to intervene in my stead.” Chrollo smiles.

Nobunaga can’t argue with that, but the pit in his stomach remains. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he would have to admit that this feeling is probably jealousy.

***

The hotel room is dimly lit. Chrollo can feel the wet leather of his coat stick against his bare skin. It’s starting to become uncomfortable. He can’t wait to take it off, but that’s something that Hisoka doesn’t need to know.

“I thought that this was to be a date...,” Hisoka muses. He flashes Chrollo a sly smile. “Dates are supposed to be private, don’t you think?”

Hisoka is standing by the wall near the bed. He’s making a statement out of refusing to come closer unless Chrollo sends Machi and Nobunaga away. The hostility weighs heavy in the air.

“Bringing them along is a logical precaution. Do you really want to fuck me? Or do you wish to fight me instead?”

Hisoka’s smile grows bigger. He takes a few steps into Chrollo’s personal space, closing the distance between them. “Why not both?”

“I haven’t come here to do both,” Chrollo locks eyes with the other man, daring him to object.

Hisoka’s smile disappears. “How boring...”

The man’s thirst for blood is contagious. Chrollo has difficulty hiding his own malicious intent. There’s a glint of amusement in the eyes of the man in front of him.

“Undress yourself, Chrollo.”

Hisoka’s voice is thick with lust. It makes Chrollo’s cock twitch in his pants. With an elegant gesture of his hand, he directs Nobunaga and Machi to guard both sides of the bed. Sliding off his coat, he reveals the sleeveless leather vest underneath, as well as the tattoo on his right arm. He carefully puts the coat away on a hanger by the door before taking the zipper at the front of his vest between his fingers. Calculated and agonizingly slow, Chrollo exposes the skin underneath. His nipples are erect from where the damp leather rubbed into his skin.

Hisoka takes Chrollo’s jaw between his fingers, forcing him into a kiss. Chrollo’s mouth opens. Their tongues entwine. Hisoka bites down on Chrollo’s lip. It’s hard enough the draw blood.

“Ahh...”

Machi tenses up. It’s not that she has forgotten what they’re here for, but she didn’t expect Chrollo to sound so lewd while leading Hisoka on. Chrollo’s bottom lip is bruised by Hisoka’s kiss.

“Take off your pants,” Hisoka muses. In one swift movement, he takes off his own tanktop.

Chrollo unbuttons his leather pants, sliding them down. The garment drops to the wooden floor, where he quietly takes off his socks as well. Hisoka watches as Chrollo steps onto the bed, cock erect behind his black boxers as the man lies down onto his back. The wooden structure of the bed creaks as Hisoka follows him, taking off his pants in the process. He pulls down his pink boxershorts, cock springing free from the fabric.

Their lips find each other in a deep kiss. It’s sloppy, evident of the way that both men have been hungering for a physical connection without wanting to commit to it. Fingers tangle themselves into Hisoka’s hair, drawing him closer. Hisoka’s lips find Chrollo’s neck, biting at the soft flesh, hoping to elicit more sounds from him. He sucks the spot, marking the spider underneath him as he rubs his exposed erection against Chrollo’s clothed one, hungry for more. Pulling Hisoka’s head back, Chrollo whispers into his ear.

“Tie me up. With your Bungee Gum. You can do that, right?”

Hisoka smiles. He sits up, guiding his dick towards Chrollo’s mouth.

“If you suck me off first.”

There’s a slight hesitation in the other man. Almost too slight to notice. Then Chrollo spreads his lips, accepting Hisoka’s cock into his mouth. He licks alongside it, slicking it up, before going down on Hisoka’s length completely, holding the man’s hips for support.

Hisoka groans, grabbing a fistful of Chrollo’s black hair and guiding his head back and forth, moving his pelvis accordingly. Chrollo’s nails dig into the flesh of Hisoka’s hips as the man speeds up forcefully, pushing his head down. Chrollo can feel his throat tighten, rejecting the cock inside of his mouth, his gag reflex trying to force Hisoka’s dick out. He pushes the man’s pelvis away, but Hisoka keeps him firmly in place, tying his hands behind his back with Bungee Gum.

“You wanted this, right?” Hisoka muses.

He continues to fuck Chrollo’s face until he comes. The dick twitches inside of Chrollo’s mouth. A salty liquid hits the back of his throat.

Nobunaga grabs the hilt of his sword, tightly. Machi grinds her teeth. They were planning to steal Bungee Gum during the only time that Hisoka lets his guard down, post-ejaculation. But the man’s orgasm has come way too soon, and the use of Bungee Gum to tie up their boss has come too late. Still, Chrollo has managed to clear several conditions for Skill Bandit to work. It’s too soon to forfeit the mission. They watch as their boss is forced to swallow Hisoka’s cum.

The cock is released from Chrollo’s throat, leaving behind a small trail of the whiteish fluid. Chrollo coughs. He leans back down onto the bed, his head hitting the soft pillows. Hisoka brushes a thumb up against Chrollo’s lips, wiping away at the saliva that is still coating them. With his other hand, he draws lines along the length of the man’s body. First his collarbone. Then his arms. Then his sides, his navel, his thighs. Chrollo shivers, sensitive to the feeling of Hisoka’s nails against his bare skin. Finally, there’s a hand at his erection, rubbing him through the fabric.

“Take them off,” he pleads.

“You should’ve done that yourself.”

“Please...” Chrollo’s voice cracks. At this point, even Machi cannot tell if he is acting anymore.

Hisoka smiles. He pulls the man’s boxers down and throws them off the bed, fully exposing Chrollo’s naked body. The sight of the boss’ erection makes Machi’s heart skip a beat. Nobunaga is grateful that his own erection isn’t too visible underneath his robes, inwardly berating himself for wanting to switch places with Hisoka. Oh, how he would like to push his boss down onto the matrass and -

Chrollo’s legs are being pulled up and outwards, exposing his ass. Hisoka licks his lips.

“Do you enjoy putting on a show for them, Chrollo?”

The Phantom Troupe leader is silent.

“Do you mind?” he asks, locking eyes with the man that’s putting him on display.

Hisoka grabs Chrollo’s ass with his hands, pulling the cheeks apart. He slowly presses his tongue against the entrance, pushing inside. A finger is added, and a second finger follows quickly after. Chrollo’s breath hitches. He pulls against the Bungee Gum constraints on his arms, testing its strength and flexibility, but he is held firmly in place by the ability. Hisoka’s tongue snakes its way inside, slicking up his hole and easing the way for his fingers to thrust in and out of him.

He positions himself against Chrollo’s ass, giving the dick in his hands a few slaps and a short tug until he’s fully hard again. Hisoka pushes, impatiently, as if the treat below him could run away at any second. He doesn’t stop until he’s all the way inside, stretching Chrollo open with his erection. It feels good. Hisoka bites his lip, moaning shamelessly at the sensation of penetrating the proud leader of the Phantom Troupe. Sharp nails flick against one of Chrollo’s nipples, earning him a gasp.

“AH.”

Hisoka laughs. He slaps the man hard across his exposed ass, eliciting a pained moan. The skin tingles, turning a red hue. Hisoka sounds both mad and turned on. He pushes in and out of Chrollo’s ass at an increasingly violent pace, pressing in deep in search of his prostate.

“Boss!” Nobunaga exclaims, distressed.

“Don’t - stop...” Chrollo’s voice sounds strained.

Hisoka locks eyes with the spider. Taking his dick out, he punches Chrollo in the face. There’s a stinging pain in his nose, followed by numbness. Blood drips onto the white sheets. Hisoka turns him over, pushing Chrollo’s face into the pillows before positioning his cock in front of his entrance again. Hisoka presses inside, fucking him from behind. A high-pitched moan escapes Chrollo as his prostate is hit with every thrust. A particularly deep thrust forces his mouth open and legs apart in order to take as much of Hisoka inside as possible. Hisoka draws out a long moan, staying still and savouring the sensation, before pounding into him again.

He pulls Chrollo up by his shoulders, pressing his chest against the man’s back and forcing the Phantom Troupe’s leader to look his subordinates in the eyes as he continues to fuck him.

“You can’t come yet,” Hisoka whispers, his breathing heavy. Hisoka bites at Chrollo’s ear.

Chrollo’s eyes meet those of Nobunaga and Machi. They haven’t forgotten about the plan. But Chrollo can tell from the way they look at him that something has changed. He can’t deny that the idea of losing their respect for him has unexpectedly turned him on.

Hisoka makes a small gesture. Bungee Gum slips inside of Chrollo’s urethra, closing it off. Chrollo can’t concentrate. He struggles against the restraints on his arms. Hisoka grabs this chance to press harder into him, pulling his hair and using his other hand to squeeze his throat shut. Chrollo gasps for air.

Nobunaga draws his sword. His boss’ naked body shivers underneath Hisoka’s touch. Hisoka locks eyes with the sword user, bloodlust in his gaze. It makes Nobunaga’s toes curl. He freezes in place.

Every thought and every abstract feeling slips from Chrollo’s mind as his eyesight grows hazy. He feels a tingling sensation in his head, experiencing weakness from his ragged breaths to the blood flowing inside of his veins. Hisoka’s cock keeps pounding into his prostate, relentlessly. Chrollo’s balls are tightening. He is ready to ejaculate. But he can’t come with the Bungee Gum inside of his cock. When Hisoka pinches his sensitive nipples again, it feels as if he is about to go crazy.

Chrollo looks like a mess: face flushed, hair dishevelled and body covered in sweat. The rhythm of Hisoka’s cock against his insides changes into something irregular. Heavy, deep thrusts contrast smaller, faster ones. The Bungee Gum slips out of him gradually. Hisoka releases Chrollo’s throat. The man gasps for air as Hisoka hits his prostate, hard.

“Ask them if you’re allowed to come,” Hisoka says.

Chrollo looks at Nobunaga and Machi through hazy eyes.

“Can I?”

Nobunaga stares back at him. Beads of sweat have gathered in the spaces between Chrollo’s muscles, dripping down his sides and chest as the man’s upper body heaves with every breath he takes in. Nobunaga swallows hard, trying to keep his composure.

“Go ahead.”

But Machi remains silent. Her eyes unreadable.

“No,” she finally says. “Continue.”

Nobunaga looks at her in shock. Are they really going to abandon the boss’ plans?

Chrollo whines, desperately seeking eye contact with Machi, pleading her to take back those words.

The Bungee Gum slips back inside of Chrollo’s urethra. Hisoka comes with a loud groan. Chrollo shivers, giving into the dry orgasm pulsing through his nervous system. Hisoka continues to fuck into him, not caring about the way he whines and begs for the Bungee Gum to be withdrawn. The man’s entrance twitches as he pulls his half-flaccid cock out of the oversensitive Chrollo. Hisoka looks at him, his lips curling up into a sadistic smile. Then he turns to Machi and Nobunaga.

“One of you. Open the nightstand. Top drawer.”

Machi is the one to act on Hisoka’s words.

“Dildo or nipple clamps?”

“Both.”

Chrollo barely registers what is happening before a large dildo is pushed inside of him. He clenches around the shape as it is shoved in and out of his ass. Every thrust seems to go deeper than the one before. It’s bigger than any cock he’s ever taken.

“Aahh,” he moans.

Hisoka, Nobunaga and Machi watch as Chrollo pushes back against the dildo, fucking himself onto it. Hisoka turns Chrollo over onto his back, pinning his legs apart and releasing the Bungee Gum restraint on his arms.

“Touch yourself if you want to come.”

Chrollo whines. He knows he won’t get another chance like this again. With his arms now freed, Chollo forces himself to summon Skill Bandit. He flips Hisoka around, grabbing his arm in an attempt to press Hisoka’s palm onto the cover of the book. The bed creaks under the sudden violence.

If not for the dildo pressing inside of his ass and his throbbing erection stopped up with Bungee Gum, Chrollo would have succeeded in outspeeding Hisoka. But Hisoka turns him over before he gets the chance to place his palm on the book. The man pushes back in an attempt to break Chrollo’s bones. Chrollo changes his Nen distribution immediately, but there’s a razorsharp playing card cutting through the arm that holds Skill Bandit. The book falls to the ground, along with the lower half of Chrollo’s arm. The ability disappears. Chrollo screams out in pain and falls to the bed, writhing against the sheets and clutching at what’s left of his arm as blood gushes out of him, soaking the mattress.

“Ah, you’ve got me all hot and bothered again...” Hisoka muses. “Did you really come here to have sex with me? Or did you want to steal my ability?”

Chrollo groans. The adrenaline rush from being dominated by Hisoka courses through his body. He knows Machi can fix him up with her Nen Stitches if he wanted to, but right now, he wants nothing more than to finally ejaculate.

“Why not both?”

Hisoka licks his lips. “That’s what I like about you.”

The words send shivers down his spine. Chrollo can see Hisoka’s resurging erection throb painfully. He didn’t plan on losing that much blood. There’s a faintness in his head, like a thousand needles pricking inside of his brain and threatening to close the curtains on him. Perhaps the voices ringing in his ear are Nobunaga and Machi. He can’t quite concentrate on what is being said. Suddenly, a rubber-like substance is wrapped against his severed arm, preventing him from bleeding out and losing consciousness.

The dildo is being pulled out of him and he can feel the tip of Hisoka’s cock press against his asshole. The muscle twitches, hoping to take that instead of the toy. But Hisoka doesn’t push inside. Instead, he shoves the dildo back in. Chrollo can only whimper as Hisoka fucks him roughly with the rubber object.

“Nobunaga, nipple clamps.”

Hisoka gestures to the place where Machi dropped them on the bed. Nobunaga hesitates, glancing at his boss, covered in blood and transformed into a horny mess on stained sheets. Hisoka promised them that he’d let Machi stitch the arm back on after having had his way with the boss. That’s certainly the faster option compared to engaging Hisoka in battle right now. But playing along feels wrong somehow.

Chrollo shivers around the dildo. Cold metal digs into the buds of his nipples when Nobunaga traps them between the iron clamps. A pathetic sound escapes his lips. Hisoka pushes the dildo deep inside, slapping it hard, threatening to bury it where he can’t reach it anymore. The object hits all the right pressure points inside of him. He wants nothing more than to come. With his only hand, Chrollo grabs the length of his cock, stroking it. He voices a strangled groan when he realizes the Bungee Gum is still preventing him from ejaculating. Machi pushes three fingers inside of his mouth, past the rows of his teeth. The sounds get muffled immediately.

“I didn’t know you were such a masochist,” she comments.

Hisoka finally gets sick of the dildo and tosses it aside. He replaces it with his cock, pushing himself inside and fucking Chrollo through ragged breaths, aiming for his own release. Hisoka’s fingernails dig into Chrollo’s muscular sides, leaving marks and drawing blood. After having come two times already, Hisoka’s dick is as sensitive as can be. He can feel every movement Chrollo makes reverberate into his core.

Chrollo moans around Machi’s fingers. The Bungee Gum slips out of his urethra. Chrollo’s entire body trembles. There’s a slick feeling around his cock. Nobunaga is sucking him off while Hisoka continues to spread his ass, slamming hard into his prostate. When Chrollo opens his mouth to moan again, Machi pushes her fingers further into his throat, to the point of choking him. He spills his come inside of Nobunaga’s mouth.

Chrollo rides out his orgasm on Hisoka’s cock, breathing heavily. Hisoka pushes in deep, several times, before he comes too. They linger there for a moment, before they both collapse onto the bed. Chrollo has become a shivering mess from overstimulation. He chuckles softly at his own defeat. Hisoka turns over to look at him. He doesn’t know many people who would still be able to laugh in a situation like this. It’s fascinating. Even after all that has happened tonight, Chrollo is still a mystery to him.

The curtains that frame the windows reveal small rivulets of rainwater as they glide down the outside of the glass. The wind howls against them, rattling the frames. Nobunaga is taking care of himself on the edge of the bed while Machi walks into the bathroom carrying Chrollo’s severed arm. It’s clearly not the first time that Chrollo has lost a limb while fighting.

“You got any towels? We’ve got to stitch the boss up before we can go back.”

“Near the sink,” Hisoka retorts.

Chrollo looks up at him, extending his arm to draw Hisoka’s face towards his own. Their lips brush against each other, eyes closing to savour the moment. This time, the gesture is a gentle one. Hisoka returns the kiss and notices how soft Chrollo’s lips are. But there’s no way that this can be love. Right?


End file.
